


On a cliff by the sea

by WinterEyes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time flies over us, but leaves its shadow behind' - Nathaniel Hawthorne<br/>An introspective musing set at the film's end</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a cliff by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the film today, interested to see where they go with it. Feels like forever since I wrote anything so here is something short in a new fandom...

As he stands on the cliff top Luke can feel her coming, like a lodestone pulling in his chest. Her descent is a star falling through the upper atmosphere, the Force singing her approach. He wonders if this is how Ben had felt, if Luke had shone like a fire in the desert, if it had been warming or burning through to the heart of him. If he had sensed, as Luke now did, the eager searching of a novice mind for its first teacher. 

Luke stifled a twitch in his unfleshed hand and thought on fathers, and their failings.


End file.
